


voltron crackfic (my sins)

by supernovaa78



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, i blame all of this on kai, i dont know what im doing tbh, i havent eaten for like 14 hours, im not sure what the fuck this is tbh, its 8am and ive been up all night, ive been writing this since 6am, ur fault kai, ur the reason im a sinner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernovaa78/pseuds/supernovaa78
Summary: these are my sinsinspired by brandiggitty on tumblr: "voltron but sendak has this as his prosthetic" *insert pic of a sticky arm thing*http://edge.alluremedia.com.au/m/l/2017/10/stickhand.jpg





	voltron crackfic (my sins)

**Author's Note:**

> for jesus (https://steemitimages.com/DQmTh1k9hmGTH8mVmvuNo8NGPSe782qLRxyyMdkXDi1rKX4/Bob-Ross-Chia-Pet-After-600x914.jpg)
> 
> also real note: this is written with the OG paladins, so lance is still blue and keith is still red. allura isnt here bitch
> 
> she isnt here because shes aMAZING and dESERVES A FUCKING BREAK
> 
> didnt see that comin did ya

"i think we can take senduke" lence cackled, throwing his helmet at sheero.

"don't get cocky lunce, he has that b a d a s s prosthetic" shuro chuckled, chucking his bayard at lunch's face.

lench dodged and threw his shoe at churro's fucking head, jesus christ wrench calm down

"you wAnna gO bitch?????????????????????" sheno screeched as he threw his liTERAL ARM at wrench's face

"aaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" wRance screamed as the fiery arm rained down upon him like the wrath of hell --

bippity boppity time skip wheeeeeeeeeeeeee ~

now thee paladoons are fightin sendok (tbh i almost typed zarkune but o h n o he's a dEAD BITCH)

"you'll never win! maybe if ur friend CHURROKE had gotten the l a t e s t m o d e l, you'd stand a chance!" sendOOk taunted the paladeens as they dodged his attacks. he swung his prosthetic wildly, sticking them to its surface and checking them across the courtyard they were fightin in. the courtyard of a shool. they're fightin in froont on kiDs ?????????????????? ye

"go mr. sendick!!!!!!!!!!" the kids screamed from the rooftops.

"bitch ass kids don't even knOw who they supposed to be chEErin for" keiht grumbled like the grumpy old man he is

"shut uP KEITH NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU" podge scrEECHed. literally everyone stopped moving and slowly turned towards her like in those meme animes

"what the fuck" hank whispered

they all continued fightin sanddune. they were close to loosin the fight. sondak was just too powerful with his deadly sticky hand whip ass thing

"laONCe, duck!!!!!!!!!!" padge squaKEd as sauna's arm wHipped towards the blue paladen. he dOOked and just barely missed being slapped across the courtyard.

"ooh, that was clooooose pidget, thankS--AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screemed as sondlick's arm rEVERSED and yEETED HIM INTO A FUCKING WALL

"LINCE" sceeted everyone as they ran over to their frendo. everyone except keeth, who was bUSY FIGHTIN SANDOK

"ig i'll just keep the boss monster occupied then. thANKS GUYS." no one replied to kith. kith was depressed.

leence choked out his final breath and fucking died. "LOONCE, NO" everyone skeered. alloora was not there to save him. he died.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

jK sharon started his heart again with his magic galra hand (am i just faking this bc i forgot i said allegra was on vacation? don't expose me) "liiNce ur aleeve!!!!!!!!" everyone schooomed. "great" they all murmered and walked away because nO ONE ACKNOWLEDGES THAT LANCELOT LITERALLY DIED LIKE HE WAS FUCKING DEAD AND NO ONE IS TALKING ABOUT THIS WHAT THE FUCK --

they all returned to fightin sendUUk, who had nearly obliterated kathy. "wOW thanks for remembering me guys" kitty growled sarcastically. (was that a play at the fact that people think he's a cat bc he's galra????? no promises) no one replied. kelly was increasingly depressed.

sheuro had an idea. "hOnk, we can bait him over near the columns and pakidge can use her bayard whip to wrap his prosthetic around a pole and he can be a stripper!!" henk nodded and jumped out in front of sOndOke.

"ayYYYYYYY SANDY ASS BITCH OVER HERE" henky taunted samosa. sednak frowned.

"rude ass mofo." he chased hanky panky with his arm, yo-yoing it back and forth and all around. hickey continued to insult him and lead him closer to the colnums. once they reached them, he tried to give pkidge the signal.

"pKidzBop, the SINGAL. the SEGNAL. the sANDAL." hans had forgotten the word signal, so he hoped kAz (mighty medTM) would understand. of course she did because she's not a fucking idiot -- she flapped her bayard and latched onto sAdnAk's hOONd, tying it around multiple colambs. sEDnUk scrEEded in defeat.

"yEEEEEEEET" everyone screeeeeeled. "we did it!!!!!!!!!!!" the palodins returned to the castel of loons for some quality food goo and friendship. the end.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

or is it????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

to be continued in part seven???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

**Author's Note:**

> i hope my parents are proud


End file.
